


La Saint Valentin

by Marichatfurlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette (eventually), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatfurlife/pseuds/Marichatfurlife
Summary: Valentines Day is a day for happiness and love, right?Well, Marinette doesn’t feel quite as happy as she should be. She had confessed to her crush, and didn’t quite get the reply she had hoped for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s Marichatforlife, here with another fic. Now, I know Valentines Day passed three days ago but I was inspired! This was from a little comic strip made by @ladybeug, but don’t worry! She gave me permission to write this.

Valentines Day. The day where couples in love could celebrate being together with their partner(s).

The day for poems, love letters, flowers (especially of the red rose variety), and love confessions. 

The day which was greatly celebrated all over the world, particularly in Paris, the city of lights and love. 

Many people were pushed to confess to their crushes on this day. 

Which was how one Marinette Dupain-Cheng found herself in the arms of her crush after getting unceremoniously shoved by Alya, her now former best friend. 

 _Warmth._ Was her first thought, as she stared wide-eyed at Adrien.  _Arms. Adrien!_

He was observing her with worried eyes ( _eyes as green as grass_ ). “Are you okay, Marinette?” 

Unable to speak, she nodded quickly, her mouth dry. Her legs felt like jello, feeling lightheaded as she breathed in his cologne. She suspected that if he wasn’t holding her up, she would have collapsed already. 

It was then she noticed how close they were to each other. She quickly righted herself with his help, the hands placed on her waist and back to catch her retracting. Marinette found she immediately missed the warmth his hands offered. 

He noticed the flower she was carrying, it was a delicate white lilac, its petals lively and a brilliant white. 

“That’s a beautiful flower,” he commented. “Did someone gift it to you?” 

Adrien felt an odd twinge in his chest at the thought. 

“N-no.” Marinette stammered in reply.

“Oh. Who is it for, then? Do you have a crush?” He teased. She turned almost as red as Nathaniel’s hair. She does? He hasn’t seen her take an interest in someone before.

The twinge was back, twice as big as before.

It was probably Nathaniel, it made sense, right? Everyone knows he likes Marinette, and they were both artists.

Well, that was what Adrien thought, until she spoke again.

She closed her eyes, and with a deep breath held the flower out and blurted, “Adrien, I’m in love with you!”

Her heart was racing, trying to break out of her chest.

She cracked open her eyes after a moment. Adrien looked shocked, his eyes wide and mouth wide open. It was clear he didn’t see Marinette’s confession coming.

“Oh.” Adrien, his brain on shut-down mode, responded with an awkward smile. “That’s nice, thank you!”

Completely mortified, Marinette turned her back on him and exclaimed, “Okay!”

“Okay.” She heard him echo.

Marinette stared hard at the flower in her hands for a second. Then, making a quick decision, turned back to him and held out the flower. As if on auto pilot, Adrien’s hand reached for the flower, plucking it from her hand.

And she hurried away. It took all of her willpower to not dash across the street to her home, tears gathering in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Adrien was stuck at the same spot since when she left, mentally berating himself for making such a stupid mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a spectacular revelation with Plagg’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I’m a few weeks late, but hey, I finally have chapter two for you guys!

Sabine Cheng was many things. She was kindhearted, but can be quite scary if she wants to. She is also empathetic, compassionate, intelligent, and very observant. She knows her daughter like the back of her hand, and loves her very much.

So when Marinette walked through the bakery doors without saying hello and made her way up to her room, she knew there was something very wrong. 

She put a hand on her husband’s arm. “I’m going to see what happened, alright?” Tom, who was staring worriedly at the trapdoor, nodded. His daughter needed her mother more than him at the moment. 

Sabine walked up the stairs and heard sniffles through the wood. Sabine rapped on the trapdoor. The sniffles stopped momentarily before starting again. Opening the trapdoor, she squinted at the darkness in the usually bright room, the only light coming from the skylight. 

The sniffling led her to the top of the loft, where her daughter was huddled in her blankets and wrapped around her cat body pillow, holding her Chat Noir doll to her chest. She looked so vulnerable and heartbroken. Sabine’s heart went out to Marinette. She knew how it felt like to hurt like she is. 

“It will get better.” She said softly, running her hand through Marinette’s hair. “It won’t go away, but it’ll get better.” 

“Maman, it hurts. So _much_.” Marinette whimpered, sniffling. Sabine looked at her sadly. 

“I know sweetie, I know.” 

* * *

 

Adrien knew he had made a horrible mistake when he saw Marinette’s reaction to his words. He had been so surprised. Sweet, wonderful, Marinette likes him, Adrien. He doesn’t understand why. She has so much love to give and wants to give it all to him, the sad boy with the fake smiles.

Adrien pulled at the strands of his hair. “I don’t know what to do, Plagg!” He moaned. “Marinette likes me and she’s such a good friend but I’m in love with Ladybug.”

“Well, considering you’ve been flirting with her this whole time-”

“What?!”

“What about you, Marinette?” Plagg mocked. “I’m sure you’ve come up with something awesome as usual.”

“Oh God, did I really say that?” Adrien groaned disbelievingly.

Plagg shoved a piece of Camembert in his mouth and gulped it down. “Yep.” He affirmed, floating around his chosen’s head.

”I don’t want her to think l’ve been leading her on.” Adrien whispered, horrified. 

“I think it’s too late for that, kid.” The tiny black cat muttered. “Considering you _haven’t_ been leading her on.”

Adrien looked at him, confused. 

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Honestly.” He scoffed. “Can you be any more dense than you already are?” He landed on the computer keyboard. “Let me tell you something kid, in a way even you can understand. You have feelings for your little friend there.” 


End file.
